How it Should Have Ended Nicktoons Style
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: Just some fanmake darbbles based on 'How it Should Have Ended' videos, but with Nicktoons.
1. Fairly Odd Parents: Turbo Thunder

**Okay this is some fanmake/parody darbbles of 'How it Should Have Ended' videos on Youtube. I felt like it would be funny to do it Nicktoon style with Ben Tennyson and Generator Rex from Cartoon Network as Superman and Batman (DC) respectfully. **

**Disclaimer: 'How it Should Have Ended' belongs to How it Should Have Ended LLC.**

**Annyomous reviews accepted, but no flames please.**

* * *

**How Turbo Thunder Should Have Ended**

Remy: Impressive, you've upgrade your armor. I've made a few upgrade of my own!

*Remy very slowly begins to lift off*

Timmy: Wow...are you kidding me with that take off speed?

Remy: It...uh...takes awhile, but I'll catch you.

Timmy: You sure about that? I mean, have you really flown in that thin before?

Remy: Not exactly, but I azure you it's more advanced in every way!

Timmy: Well if you say it's more advanced, then by all means I'll just surrender...TANK MISSLE!

Remy: Careful man, there's a brand new suit here...

*Suit explodes, killing Remy*

* * *

Ben 10,000: So you just killed him?

Timmy: It was either that or have Tootie do it for me, so I just decided to take all the credit.

Generator Rex: That's sort of arrogant and thoughtful.

Ben: But still you just killed him off. That's kind of dark. I mean you knew Remy pretty much your whole life.

Timmy: Hey, he tried to kill me twice. And haven't you learned yet that if you put your super villain in prison, they just vow revenge and break out again.

Generator Rex: Uh...yeah...that...that never happens.

Ben: So after you killed him, then what happened?

Timmy: Well, I had a press conference and told the world I'm Turbo Thunder.

Ben: What? Dude!

Rex: You can't give away your secret identity!

Timmy: Why not? Because I did and I'm awesome...so, in your face.

Ben: You just can't! I mean you're not supposed to.

Timmy: Eh, I like the attention. You mean to tell me you guys have never revealed your secret identity before?

Rex: Uh...no.

Ben: HA! Try every girl you've ever dated!

Rex: What?

Ben: Oh, I'm Rex Salazar and I like you. Let me tell you my big secret.

Rex: Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. Mind Eraser.

Ben: Oh don't even, I will swamp fire your face off.

Rex: No you won't.

Ben: You're right I won't. I love this guy, up top! But you do realize I could've just Four Armed you in the ground right?

Timmy: Guy, guys, it's not a contest. Because I think we know who would win if it were. Me.

Ben: Pffft, oh whatever! Let's arm wrestle right now!


	2. RugratsAGU: The God of Thunder

**How Rugrats/All Grown Up: The God of Thunder Should Have Ended**

Tommy: I must go back to Asgard, but I promise, I will return to you. Deal?

*Tommy and Lil make out for a moment*

Lil: Deal...

Tommy: Whoa...

Chuckie: Thomas, we must go.

Tommy: Yeah, yeah...I just...uh...I think I may not want to leave now.

Chuckie, Sean and Justin: WHAT?

Tommy: Well, I've got my hammer back; I've got a hot girlfriend. Things are looking fairly well for me.

Chuckie: W-What about...

*Tommy looks at Lil, thinking how hot she is*

Tommy: Oh yeah I'm definitely staying. Good luck to you old friends.

* * *

Ben: So you just abandoned everything?

Tommy: Of course. Wouldn't you?

Ben: No.

Rex: Yes.

Ben: Dude!

Rex: What can I say? Chicks are my Ghost Freak.

Ben: Yeah, I probably leave it all behind, too. But still, what about your brother? Won't he destroy that whole ice realm?

Tommy: Eh, I'm sure my father will take care of it when he wakes.

* * *

Stu: Beh...Stuart Sleep...

Dil: I did Father! I've destoryed all of Jotunheim while you were sleeping!

Stu: And that is why you are also banished!

Dil: What?

Stu: I now take from you your power and I cast you out!

Dil: Aw, son of a...

Stu: ICE GIANT!

* * *

Rex: Your dad's sort of extreme.

Tommy: Well, I suppose he's a little strict, but everything he does is for a reason.

Ben: Like stealing a baby?

Rex: And then raising that baby as your brother?

Ben: And making him believe he can be king?

Rex: And then he goes crazy with jealousy and become your lifelong enemy?

Ben: Yeah, way to go dad.

Tommy: Yes, well, that maybe true...but at least I have a father.

Ben: OHHH! BURN!

Rex: Oh ha ha ha. Hey did we forget somebody?

Tommy: I don't think you did.

Hulk Jimmy: Yeah you did you forgot Jimmy. Jimmy sad!

Ben: Ah he'll be fine. He just gets really moody.


	3. Danny Phantom:The First Nicktoon Avenger

Erskine: Mr. Turner. Whoa, hang on you see nothing! He's...uh...not ready yet...just a few more seconds...and...Ah there we go.

Danny: GHOST HERO STEROIDS!

**How Danny Phantom: The First Nicktoon Avenger Should Have Ended**

Danny: The plane's headed for Ney York. If I don't force into the ground a lot of people are going to die. I gotta put her in the water.

Sam: Please, don't do this. We have time, we can work it out. Turn the plane around.

Danny: I wish I could, but there's just no time.

Sam: What do you mean? You don't control of the plane, right?

Danny: No, I've got control.

Sam: Are the bombs set to explode on a timer? Can't you disarm them?

Danny: I actually got rid of most of them already. They're not even bombs really; they're more like the tiny little airplanes with ejector and everything. I even flew one!

Sam: You what?

Danny: Nothing...You know they even painted the names of the cities in plain English, too.

* * *

Technus: But why do you want it in English, sir? We are German...

Vlad: DO NOT QUESTION MY GENIUS!

* * *

Sam: Then why can't you just pilot one of the bombs back her before the plane crashes?

Danny: That sure sounds nice, it's just too late.

Sam: You turn that plane around right now!

Danny: Nope can't do it.

Sam: You are being ridiculous!

Danny: I'm gonna need a rain check on the dance, Sam.

Sam: You're not even going to look for a parachute or even attempt to fly out yourself? Something? Just right in to the ground?

Danny: I really wanted to take you dancing...

Sam: I'm starting to really doubt your commitment to this relationship.

Danny: Oh I'm so alone up here with no option of survival! It's so heartbreaking! The plane's going down!

Sam: You know what? Fine, crash your damn plane, freeze to death if that's what you want! See if I care!

Danny: Oh it's so sad, I don't want to freeze to death! Thanks for the ghost powers but it's too late now! AHHH!

* * *

Ben and Rex: _When Danny Phantom lets his ghostly wail. All those who choose to oppose his wail must bail..._

Ben: _Unless you're a plane..._

Rex: _Or a bomb..._

Ben: _Or some ice..._

Rex: _Then he'll choose to take a nap..._

Ben: _Because the ice seems nice..._

Ban and Rex: _When Danny Phantom lets his ghostly wail! _*Both start laughing*

Danny: Ha ha guys. You're hilarious.

Ben: Hey I'm Danny Phantom; I can sock ol' Hitler on the jaw.

Rex: Yeah, just make sure someone else pilots the plane to get me there right?

Ben: LOL! You remember Hitler right?

Rex: That other guy you were fighting before you froze yourself?

Danny: Hey, I had no choice okay?

Ben: Don't crash the plane in warmer waters.

Rex: I wanna swim when I'm chasing submarines.

Ben: LMAO!

Danny: Oh like you two could have done it any better!

Ben: Are you kidding? Dude, my Jet-ray catches falling planes like every other week.

Rex: And I'm Generator Rex.

Danny: Okay, okay, fair enough. But wait, shh, shh. Do you guys hear that?

Rex: Hear what?

Danny: Is that the CN Justice League calling?

Ben: I don't hear anything.

Rex: Yeah me either.

Danny: Exactly!

Ben: Oh! Danny Phantom burn!

* * *

**Ok this one was kinda poking a little fun the DxS fans. Hey, everything deserves a good jab at every now and then.**


End file.
